Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Dating Game
by eXtreme eVolution
Summary: What happens when each of the rangers are forced to have upfront interviews with Tori on a game show? Will sparks fly? Or will rotten eggs fly?
1. Episode 1: Just A Game

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Dating Game

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in PRNS, but I do own the "live" studio audience and myself.

* * *

Extreme Evolution: Welcome to Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Dating Game! I'm your host, Extreme Evolution, and today, we have invited all of the rangers to come on down to the studio and have an in-depth discussion with us. Of course, what they don't know is that we are trying to see who will be the most compatible with the blue ranger, Ms. Tori Hanson, but they will find out once they step into the studio. At the end of this series, you guys get to vote who you would like Tori to pair up with.

(The studio audience buzzes in anticipation.)

Extreme Evolution: I know you guys are getting excited, but please be patient. The rangers will be arriving at any moment... and here they are!

(On cue, Shane Clarke enters the studio, followed by Tori Hanson, Dustin Brookes, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley and finally, Cameron Watanabe. They take a seat on the comfy pale blue couch. The audience rises from their seats and rushes forward to see the rangers up-close.)

Extreme Evolution: Everyone, calm down! Please remain seated!

(The crowd ignores Extreme Evolution and surges forward.)

Extreme Evolution: Everyone, get back in your seats before I have you sent back home to watch the show on cable.

(The people mutter silent curses and shuffle back to their seats.)

Some nerdy-looking guy in the audience raising his hand: Which channel is it shown on?

Extreme Evolution: Security! Send this man home.

Nerdy-looking guy: No! Wait-!

(The nerdy-looking guy is ushered out of the studio.)

Extreme Evolution: (whispering) As soon as he gets home, he'll realize that this show isn't even on cable.

(Audience snickers)

Extreme Evolution: All right, on with the show. (Turning to face the rangers, who are not morphed) Welcome, rangers! It is an honour to have you on our show.

Shane: It is our pleasure.

Dustin: Wow! (Scratching his head) I don't know what to say.

Extreme Evolution: Do you have any idea why all of you are on this game show?

Dustin: Man, is this sick or what? I love game shows!

Hunter: What? This is a game show?

Blake: I thought it was only an interview!

Tori: Ya.

Shane: What is this? A joke?

Cam: And I thought our lives couldn't get any weirder.

Extreme Evolution: Well, it is an interview, as well as a game show. However, the game mostly revolves around Ms. Hanson.

(The audience applauds loudly, mixed with screams and cheers in the background.)

Extreme Evolution: We want to find out who is the most compatible with Tori... (winks) if you know what I mean.

(The rangers' jaws drop)

Dustin: Dude, I'm starting to regret liking game shows.

Shane: There's a sick feeling in my stomach.

Hunter: I think I need to use the bathroom.

(Hunter leaves the studio and heads straight for the bathroom next door.)

Blake: (grinning to himself while thinking) I might probably win. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea.

Cam: Please say this is a dream.

Extreme Evolution: It's not. Now that we have all this settled-

Shane: Hey, wait! We didn't agree to all this!

Blake: Shane, cool down.

(Coughing and wretching sounds are heard)

Dustin: Whoa... Hunter must be really sick from the thought of him and Tori being a couple.

Tori: How insulting.

Cam: (sighing) This can't get any worse.

Extreme Evolution: Oh, don't worry. We have a lot more in store for you guys.

(Sounds of toilet flushing are heard)

(Hunter returns and takes a seat - far from Tori)

Extreme Evolution: As I was saying, we have a lot more in store for you guys.

Hunter: (sarcastically) I can't wait.

Extreme Evolution: Good, because we are going for a commercial break.


	2. Episode 1: Criticism

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Dating Game

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in PRNS, but I do own the "live" studio audience and myself.

* * *

Extreme Evolution: And we're back from our commercial break. So, tell me, how are you guys feeling right now?

Dustin: Not too good.

Shane: Like a guinea pig. No offense, Sensei. If you can hear me, that is.

Blake: I'm the happiest man on... (everyone turns and stares at him) uh... Lothor's ship.

Cam: Lothor's ship? What kind of expression is that?

Blake: Well, Lothor is generally grouchy.

* * *

(Backstage)

Marah: Generally grouchy, huh? I'd say he's experiencing mid-life crisis.

Kapri: (sarcastically) Ya. For about... (pretending to be in deep thought) a million years.

Marah: (pauses to think) Wait a minute, how can it last for that long-? Hey, you're insulting me!

Kapri: Dummy.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Tori: I can't believe this is happening.

Hunter: Since my little bro is the only one who is so enthusiastic about this game, why can't you just let him win?

Extreme Evolution: Sorry, can't do that. The director paid me good money to do this show, you know?

(The Anti-Tori/Blake fans cheer and scream, waving a "Victory" flag)

Extreme Evolution: Don't keep your spirits up too soon, A-T/B fans, because anything can happen.

(The Anti-Tori/Blake fans jeer)

Extreme Evolution: It's time for a one-on-one session with Tori. Who's going to be up first?

(The audience rages with frantic shouts of names)

Extreme Evolution: Fine, then. We shall do it the simplest and fairest way. Eeeny, meeny, miny, moe...

(The male rangers exchange nervous glances and swallow hard)

Extreme Evolution: ... And you're up first! (pointing at Cam) As for the rest of you, you may take a break outside the studio.

(Shane, Dustin and Hunter happily exchange hi-fives as they leap off the couch and dash out of the studio. Blake slowly walks out of the studio.)

Cam: What? I'm not supposed to be on the show at all! Who requested for me to be present here?

Extreme Evolution: Your fans. To be exact, a fan. She called us up and requested for you to be present. We didn't have a choice. (pauses) She was rather annoying, really. She said something about you needing a girlfriend.

* * *

(Backstage)

Kapri: I can't believe you put that nerd on the show!

Marah: Don't you see? He is the brains of the team!

Kapri: So?

Marah: If we get him on the show, there'll be no brainier ones back at their base to warn him to warn the rest of the rangers to warn... uh... I forgot what I just said. Anyway, the main idea is to put him on the show.

Kapri: Did you know that your vocabulary just expanded by less than one percent?

Marah: No, but it's a good start, isn't it?

Kapri: No.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Cam: shifting uncomfortably in his seat Me? Need a girlfriend? That fan who called you up just became my worst enemy, after Lothor and his goons.

Extreme Evolution: Then you'll have no fans left.

Cam fans among the audience: Hey! Are we invisible or something?

Extreme Evolution: Sorry. I didn't see any sign on your foreheads saying "Cam's biggest fan".

Cam fans among the audience: Very funny.

Tori: Don't worry, Cam. At least we can still get to know each other better, right?

Cam: I guess.

Extreme Evolution: So, Cam, when did you first meet Tori?

Cam: When she first joined the Wind Ninja Academy.

Extreme Evolution: Any signs of attraction?

Cam: None I can think of.

Extreme Evolution: (turning to Tori) What was your first impression of Cam when you joined the academy?

Tori: I thought he was a stuck-up who couldn't do anything except criticize Shane, Dustin and I.

Extreme Evolution: That is one harsh blow.

Cam: That's OK. I never thought that they could become power rangers. You should've seen their first major training when Tori lost her balance and fell into the water!

Tori: You're so gonna pay for that.

Extreme Evolution: Ah... criticism - the first sign of attraction.

Cam and Tori at the same time: What?!

(Tori/Cam fans rise, singing "Hallelujah")

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Episode 1: Sensitive Issues

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Dating Game

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in PRNS, but I do own the "live" studio audience and myself.

* * *

Tori: You've got to be joking.

Cam: I don't believe this! You think that we have something going on between us?

Extreme Evolution: Yes. Chemistry.

Hunter, Shane and Dustin from offset: (Cheering) Go, Cam! We're behind you all the way! (They burst into laughter)

* * *

(Backstage)

Marah: You know, coming to think of it, those pesky rangers look so dumb in their outfits.

Kapri: Marah?

Marah: Ya?

Kapri: Shut up.

* * *

Extreme Evolution: (facing Cam) What about the time when Tori kissed you?

(The audience goes wild at the mention one of the most controversial issue in Ninja Storm history. Tori blushes and Cam turns slightly red.)

* * *

(Offset)

(Shane, Dustin and Hunter give Blake, who is presently tearing off his black mass of hair, sympathetic glances.)

Shane: Dude, maybe you should take it easy.

Hunter: I agree. Stop pulling out your hair, bro.

Dustin: On second thought, maybe Blake should continue. Oh man, I would kill to see the moment when he steps into the studio bald!

(Everyone returns Dustin a warning glare)

Dustin: (Innocently) What?

* * *

Cam: Actually, I didn't see it coming.

Tori: I really owed it to Cam for keeping my secret of taking Blake to Ninja Ops.

Extreme Evolution: You owed him a kiss, you mean.

Tori: No, no. (Blushing) I mean... it was the only thing I could think of at that point of time that might show my appreciation. I mean... (Her face turns redder)

Extreme Evolution: Tori, it's no wonder why Blake called you a bad liar. Come on, just admit it. You like Cam.

Tori: I only like him as a friend-

Extreme Evolution: All right. That's enough. Hey, at least I've proven that Cam still has a chance with Tori!

(Tori/Cam fans, to the dismay of some other fans, start cheering and hooting, only to be pelted by rotten eggs)

Extreme Evolution: (anger rising) Stand up, all ye who have thrown thy eggs!

(A couple of Tori/Nobody fans rise from their seats and the security guards take them away to lead them to "The Land of Rotten Eggs" where they will be left there to dwell among the rotten eggs for 40 days and 40 nights...)

Cam: (resentful) What have I gotten myself into?

Extreme Evolution: And we've come to the end of our first episode of... (Points microphone at audience)

Audience: ... Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Dating Game!

(Loud but "sticky" applause, coming mostly from the Tori/Cam fans)

(The rest of the audience are merely bored to death)

Tori/Hunter fans: What a rip-off! We came to watch Tori and Hunter, not Cam!

Extreme Evolution: Calm down. This is only the start of the series. You can't expect to watch everything in one episode, can you?

Tori/Dustin fans: (a little disappointed) Ya, guess so.

Tori/Shane fans: Who will be the next one to be interviewed, then?

Extreme Evolution: Good question. Guess it's back to the plain, old game of "Eeeny-meeny-miny-moe".

Tori/Blake fans: (Sigh)

Tori/Cam fans: Can't you change your method of deciding the next contestant?

Extreme Evolution: Ok... (ponders, then brightens up) How about picking straws? (Fans shake their heads in disapproval as they start to leave the studio one-by-one) Hey, wait! What about the "Wheel of Fortune- Cookies"? (The studio is almost empty) What about "Who Wants To Be Tori's Date"? Anything? (Looks around to find that the studio is completely empty)(Shrugging) Whatever.


	4. Episode 2: Crappy Feet

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Dating Game

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in PRNS, but I do own the "live" studio audience and myself.

* * *

Extreme Evolution: Welcome once again to Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Dating Game! I'm your host, Extreme Evolution, and today, we shall select our next contestant to have a one-on-one interview session with Tori. Our previous contestant was Cameron Watanabe and we are now left with Shane Clarke, Dustin Brookes, Hunter Bradley and his little bro, Blake. At the end of this series, you guys get to vote who you would like Tori to pair up with. So without any further ado, let's give a warm welcome to the Power Rangers!

(All the rangers, except Dustin, enter the studio)

(They take a seat on the smelly pale blue couch, which is now covered in mould)

(Weak applause from the audience)

Dustin fans: Hey! Where's our loveable airhead?!

Shane: I think I'm gonna be sick.

(The backstage crew shoves Dustin into the studio)

Dustin: (facing the crew) Ok, ok! Cool it, dude!

Backstage crew: ... and don't ever use our royal bowl again until you finally learn to flush it!

Dustin: It's not my fault, man! It wasn't working!

Hunter: Oops. I must've choked the pipes previously.

Cam: Dustin, what took you so long? Sensei's gonna flip if he finds out that you're late again.

Dustin: Nature called at the last minute to airing time.

Extreme Evolution: Let's get on with the show, shall we? So, who's up next?

Blake: (raising up his hand) Me! Me!

Extreme Evolution: Blake, I noticed you've been a little over-enthusiastic lately. What happened?

Blake: (beaming) Hunter said he was going to let me win. (Punching his fist into the air) Yeah!

Tori/Blake fans: All right! One down and four to go!

Tori/Hunter fans: Hunter's gonna give up his chance?! What the hell is wrong with him?! If I were him, I would've grabbed and go!

Extreme Evolution: Sorry to interrupt, but did I mention that the final result will be based on the audience's votes?

All the rangers: Damn.

Extreme Evolution: (gets off chair and moves towards rangers) Mmm... who has the biggest feet of them all?

Hunter: What are you doing? Why are you inspecting our feet?

Dustin: Don't check mine, dude. They smell.

* * *

(Backstage)

Kapri: Ya. As bad as uncle's feet! (Bursts out laughing)

Marah: Maybe he should spray perfume on his feet.

(Kapri glares at Marah)

Marah: (innocently) Ok, ok! Foot deodorant.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Extreme Evolution: Ah! I was right! Shane! You've got the biggest feet!

Shane: (stunned) How... how can you tell?

Extreme Evolution: Firstly, when executing your ninja air assault, you always have that bad habit of kicking the air. That's how you got big feet. Secondly, if you don't have big feet, how can you balance on your skateboard? And that's why you're up next.

Shane: You can't be serious.

Cam: Your explanations are unacceptable.

Extreme Evolution: I'm just crapping everything up, smart alec. How else can I select the next contestant? Oh, and since you're SO smart, how'd you like to go again?

Cam: No thanks. Point taken.

Anti-Tori/Shane fans: (chanting) Shane's got big feet... and he smells like sh-

Tori: Stop it!

(Silence)

Extreme Evolution: This is too good to be true. Tori is finally showing signs of liking towards Shane. Excellent. I can finally get my first huge paycheck! You two will bring the show ratings up. Hooray!

Tori: No. Way.

Shane: This is the most humiliating moment of my life.

Tori/Shane fans: (singing) Shane Clarke the red-nosed ranger, had a very shiny nose...

Extreme Evolution: 'Tis the season to be jolly! We'll be back after a commercial break.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Episode 2: A Brighter Shade Of Red

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Dating Game

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in PRNS, but I do own the "live" studio audience and myself.

Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely LONG commercial break. This is probably going to be my busiest year since I'll be having lots of important tests and examinations throughout the year.

* * *

Extreme Evolution: We're finally back from our commercial break, where we were left with lots of smelly issues to think about. And it seems like right now, the game is far from over.

Blake: Definitely.

Hunter: The game doesn't really matter to me at the moment. I just want my little bro to be happy. It's very obvious that he likes Tori.

Shane: Man, am I unlucky or what? I'm up next.

Extreme Evolution: (grinning) Thanks for the reminder.

Dustin: Busted.

Shane: Oh man...

Tori: You know, after all this time, I don't see why we have to go on with this game. I mean, I know these guys really well, and I can't seem to imagine them as my boyfriends.

Extreme Evolution: Are you sure? Because I can picture it in full detail. (Mind wanders off) Five guys fighting over one girl... (Mind snaps back to reality) Hmm... was that a premonition? Maybe I'm in the wrong show. Perhaps I'm the long-lost Charmed One – Paper Halliwell.

Cam: Extreme Evolution's nuts. The director should find a new host.

Blake: I hate to admit it, but Cam's right.

Extreme Evolution: I don't see what's wrong with having a wild imagination.

Dustin: Ya. I don't see what's wrong with being an airhead either.

Hunter: Let's get on with the show, shall we? (Grins cheekily) Besides, I can't wait to get out of here.

Shane: What?! How could you bail on me, bro?

Extreme Evolution: (To everyone except Shane) All right, you may leave. (To audience) It's time for a one-on-one session with Shane and Tori!

Dustin: Woo hoo! I'm glad I'm off the hook!

Blake: (To himself) Look on the bright side, Blake. At least you don't have to face your fear of spilling the beans to a whole bunch of strangers.

Cam: Blake, is it just me or did I hear you talking to yourself?

Blake: Believe me, Cam. It's just you.

Hunter: (Dismisses subject with a wave of his hand) Nah, he's always been like that. Things used to be worse in the past. When he was young, I caught him talking to a tree during ninja training.

Dustin: (To Blake) Ha ha! You had a twisted mind?

Tori: You want to make something out of it, Waldo?

Dustin: (Grins sheepishly) I'll just go back to silent mode and get out of here.

Blake: All right, Shane! Go for it!

Cam: You've got our full support!

Shane: Very funny, guys.

(The guys head for the exit while laughing their heads off)

Extreme Evolution: Right. Shane, you've been hanging out with Tori the longest, right? I mean, apart from Dustin. So I suppose that you probably know her very well. Hasn't there ever been a time where you got slightly attracted to her? Seriously.

Shane: Well... I, erm... (shifts nervously) once, I guess. Or maybe twice. Damn, did I just say that out?

Extreme Evolution: Loud and clear, skater boy.

Tori: You're kidding right?

Extreme Evolution: Actually, I think he really meant that. So, what have you got to say about your friend – and possible future boyfriend – here?

Tori: Well, Shane's a really great friend.

* * *

(Offset)

Dustin: Whoa... man... this is the first time I've seen Shane's face turn the colour of his shirt.

Cam: Technically, that's impossible.

Hunter: Still, it's kinda weird, huh?

Blake: Not really. Tori truly is a charmer. Hey, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys have hidden feelings for her.

Dustin: That's crazy!

Hunter: Totally.

* * *

Tori: You know, I can't believe Shane was the only one who remembered my birthday. I only wished that he could join us at the party, but I understand. He had to follow his heart, his destiny.

Extreme Evolution: That's sweet. (Turns to audience) There goes a plus and a minus for Shane, which makes him, uh... neutral. (Distracted) Damn. There go the ratings.

Tori/Shane fans: (They all stand up) Does this mean that Shane still remains as a possible candidate?

Extreme Evolution: Of course, unless the worst-case scenario happens.

Anti-Tori/Shane fans: (Eagerly) Which is?

Extreme Evolution: When the ratings drop so low that they're negative.

(Anti-Tori/Shane fans whip out tiny control pads similar to what the 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire' audience had)

Extreme Evolution: Hello? I was being sarcastic. Anyway, back to Shane, what do you think of Tori?

Shane: I hate to admit it, but she's hot. Just look at the way Blake stares at her. He practically drools and howls at the moon like a wolf.

* * *

(Offset)

Blake: I DO NOT!

* * *

Extreme Evolution: So you do like her.

Shane: I guess-

Extreme Evolution: Great! And it seems that it's time for a commercial break. We'll be back after this to clear things up.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Episode 2: Mass Hysteria

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Dating Game**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in PRNS, but I do own the "live" studio audience and myself._

* * *

Extreme Evolution: And we're back from our commercial break. FINALLY. Unfortunately, during the break, Tori excused herself to go the ladies. She's taking an awfully long time, though. What's up with that?

Hunter: (from offset) The toilet pipes are choked, remember?

Shane: (to Extreme Evolution) You mean no one bothered to fix that problem?

Extreme Evolution: (shrugs) I didn't think it was that big a deal.

(Tori returns with a panic-stricken look)

Shane: Tor, you all right?

Tori: Well-

Extreme Evolution: -Aww... I'm touched by your concern for her. And you called her by a pet name too. How cute.

Tori/Shane fans: (On cue) Aww...

* * *

(Offset)

(Mass hysteria is in the air as the crew rushes to fix the toilet.)

Blake: Guys, I think we have a bigger problem. Is it just me or is this place starting to stink? Oh crap, there's puke all over the floor!

Dustin: Holy macaroni! No pun intended, even though I think see macaroni in there somewhere.

Cam: Hunter, care to explain this?

Hunter: I could've sworn that's yesterday's lunch.

The rest of the guys: (disgusted) Aughhh...

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Kapri: Thing's are going better than expected. Let's get going. We've got bigger things to see to.

Marah: Right. Though I wish we could stay here longer. It's fun watching the rangers getting tangled up in their own web.

(Marah & Kapri teleport out of the studio)

* * *

(Onset)

Extreme Evolution: Hey, don't worry about the minor pipe burst. Bear with it while we wrap up this episode.

(Tori and Shane lift their feet above ground and onto the couch as sewage liquid flows into the studio, barely missing the rangers' feet.)

(An audience member screams. Shouts and jeers erupt from the audience. The audience jostle their way to the seats at the back, which are higher above ground. Some are shoved into the sewage and the situation begins to get hostile. A stray water bottle flies across the room, heading for Tori's head, but a strong gust of air knocks it away.)

Shane: What is wrong with you people? It's just a little crap, and you guys act like it's the apocalypse! Just chill and sit down for a little while. (Shane trudges through the sewage and help the fallen to their feet, handing them some tissue.)

(The audience falls silent. Extreme Evolution, Tori and the rest of the rangers stare at Shane, in awe.)

Extreme Evolution: And there you go! The calm and cool gentleman, Shane Clarke! As expected of the leader of the rangers.

(The audience breaks into a rapturous applause.)

* * *

(Offset)

Hunter: (irritably) CO-leader!

Blake: (playfully) Someone's getting touchy...

Hunter: (elbows Blake in the gut)

* * *

Extreme Evolution: And we have come to the end of this episode of PRNS:TDG. Stay tuned for the next episode, which has more surprises in store. We'll have a brand new set, as a result of today's unfortunate incident.

(A screen lowers from the ceiling and Extreme Evolution watches a playback of the security footage to identify the culprit. Extreme Evolution then picks up the water bottle and throws it at the identified attacker.)

Unknown attacker, now victim: Ow... that didn't feel good.

Extreme Evolution: And now you know.


End file.
